


Don't drink with scientist

by Reyns456



Series: Namor week [2]
Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Ultimate Universe, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Drinking & Talking, Gen, also drinking, and some comedy, from namor, maximus is here it happens, namor is not having a good time, namor think about the last few months and what he has done, the rest of the cabal are there in the background, there are some instrospection and regrets, they just do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyns456/pseuds/Reyns456
Summary: Namor has some regrets.
Series: Namor week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Don't drink with scientist

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a lot longer than expected, also was longer than anticipated.  
> So Namor has some drinks with The Maker and Maximus. I had a lot of fun writing these three together. Also even when I'm not indicating it, just imaginate the scientist are driking, even if I already mention it a lot.
> 
> Tell me if you see any mistakes, I'm so tired of staring at the screen there had to been some stuff I didn't see.

It was late, or so Namor thought it was, he couldn’t see outside being stuck on The Maker secret laboratory but they had been working and watching at maps for hours already, it must be night by then. They still had much more to do if they wanted to stop the impending doom upon them.

So there was a good reason why the current situation frustrates him…

“Don’t we have something else more important to be doing right now?” Namor asked Maximus who was sitting beside him, three wine glasses on a hand and a few bottles on the other. Maker sat on the other side leaving a few more bottles on the table. 

Why Maker had so much wine on his laboratory?

Maximus rolled his eyes serving the wine and giving each a full glass. Namor looked suspiciously at his, while Maker just grabbed his and drank half in one go, not looking away from the device he was tinkering with.

“The computer…” Maximus started.

“City.” interrupted The Maker.

“…city.” Maximus said with a grimace. “It’s running some diagnostics and checking our plan so we have some time to just relax.” He took a sip from his glass, smiling at the King of Atlantis.

“Relax!?” Namor asked angry, not even considering touching his glass. He didn’t know if those two were planning something.

“I admit it, it’s not the best word to use but yes, we can take a moment for ourselves. And I say we deserve it, trying to save the universe is exhausting, “he said sighing dramatically.” I don’t know how you do it.” 

“Smart thinking or dumb luck, there is no in-between.” Responded Maker still not looking up from the devise, serving himself another full glass of wine.

“Interesting, which one do you felt into?” Maximus asked taking another sip, Maker looked up and stared at Maximus in the eye, or that pictured Namor, it was hard to tell with Richards’ helmet. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, and then Maximus looked at his directing with a smile. “So King? Which one are you?” asked leaning closer to him.

Namor just watched at the smaller man. He didn’t want to get in whatever the Inhuman was thinking, he just wanted to end this whole comrade charade he seems to want to perform for the night. But there was the issues that, he also had never seen the man drink before and wasn’t sure how he would react if things didn’t go his way, so he would indulge him, for now.

“If you must know, I consider strength, determination, intellect and conviction as important to try to solve world ending events…”

“That would explain the people you picked.” Maker said looking at the table were Thanos and his followers, alongside Black Swine, were drinking something. Something Thanos asked The Maker to prepare on his lab, it had so many chemicals and alcohol Reed was sure it wasn’t healthy but they seem fine so he doesn’t care much for it.

“… but also virtue, compassion, loyalty and wisdom.” Namor finished thinking on the people he had worked with during the years, and some old friends who would be disappointed if they knew who he was with.

“That definitely doesn’t resonate well with the people in this room.” Said Maximus with a smile while drinking another glass of wine. Namor was aware of the implications of the wording of the inhuman and he couldn’t muster enough energy to be mad or deny it.

He knew deep inside the other man was right.

“Those… can get in the way when you have to do what is necessary.” Namor said looking to the side. At Thanos table, were the Titan was calmly drinking as is nothing was wrong with the world, as if nothing that they had done was wrong. He knew how he and his people were like, he chose them for that reason.

Then why it seeing them so relax just make him want to scream? 

“That is why you abandoned my brother and those other clowns?” Maximus brought his attention back to their table.

“One of the reasons” Namor responded, noticing a few bottles had been opened. How much time has pass?

“Oh, don’t feel remorseful King,” Maker said getting closer to Namor. “I get what you are saying, to achieve our goal some sacrifice must be made, and we understand that. We all have to make our choices for the greater good.” He said with an impossible long smile.

“And I was King a few times. I get the weight of the crown.” The playful way the man said that, it made Namor angry. He was taking his position like it was a game, as if being a King wasn’t nothing more than an entertainment.

“I had heard” He started trying to control his temper, “That you just fooled around, ignoring your duties and your people and dropped it the moment it became BORING!!!” He accused Maximus. The Inhuman retroceded on his chair getting some distance.

“Hey! I did stuff while in the throne!” He defended himself trying to determinate if the other man was going to attack. “It just wasn’t my thing.”

“Taking care of your people wasn’t your THING?!” Namor asked gritting his teeth.

“In part, also leading and diplomatic stuff, that it’s just not me. Science and machines are, and blowing stuff up when I have the chance.” He said smiling at him, ready to run if Namor didn’t felt like his response was enough. Maybe he could hide behind Thanos.

“You would made a terrible king.” Decided Namor, fighting the Inhuman for this wasn’t worth it.

“Oh I know, why do you think I’m not anymore?” Maximus responded opening another bottle of wine.

“Your brother keep kicking you out”

“If you want to say it like that be my guest.” Maximus said shrugging smiling like he knew a secret no one else knew. Namor could never understand that man.

“You REALLY don’t follow his ‘good qualities’” Maker said laughing, getting Namor attention.

“You better not talk, I had read what you had done to your world.” It was Maker turn of shrug, again looking up from his machine.

“It was for the better of the world.” He said face fixed on some place on the wall, voice deadly calm, like he didn’t even care.

“You destroyed cities.”

“And you destroyed worlds. It’s not much different, right?” Maker said with a long smile. Namor glared at him, “I did think so.”

“You don’t seen bother with your choice…” Namor said, bothered by the hollowness in Richards voice, it was different to how he usually speaks, and immensely different from the Reed of his world.

“Like I said, it was for the best,” he said finally looking back at Namor, the hollowness of his voice was gone, as if was never there. “And after a few times, you start to lost any feeling surrounding the ordeal, right?” 

Namor didn’t understand were Maker was coming from, he never felt like this became easy with time. He just felt worse and worse. He didn’t wasn’t to admit it, but couldn’t deal with all the deaths… they were so many, too many. It was for the good of his people, and now there was so much blood on his hands he wasn’t sure he was even worthy of leading them.

He had abandoned to do this.

He didn’t deserve to come back to them.

“I do wonder,” Maximus voice took him out of his mussing, “What didn’t you invite others here that could be also be ruthless. Like those on the old Cabal.”

“You know about that?” That was curious, the Inhuman didn’t seem like one to care about human affairs.

“Ha, please!” Maximus drank another sip of whine. “Hacking into Norman Osborn files it’s EASY. I was made aware someone was looking information about me and wanted to know why. Seemed like a fun club house.”

Calling it club house was underselling the mess that group was, just a couple of them were worth his cooperation, and even then he wasn’t going to reach them for this. He didn’t need them, at least so he thought at the time.

And now is too late. 

“Half of those people were just there for the power, and would had been of not help on this situation.” Namor said trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible, he didn’t like to think on what could had been.

“What about Miss Frost?” Maximus asked, a bottle in hand. “She seems like a likely candidate” Namor glared at the Inhuman.

“The mutants are dealing with their issues right now if you are not aware.” Trying to conjure his displeasure about keeping this topic of conversation. “I didn’t wish to bother her with more problems she already had.”

“What about Doom?” Maximus seen to not to care if Namor wanted to talk or not. A disgusted sounds could be heard coming from maker who drank another full glass of wine. 

“He… wasn’t available.” Said Namor, he already had a conversation with Doom about this and didn’t wish to think about his mistake. He was trapped with these people for it. 

“He wasn’t huh” Maximus said leaning into the table smiling yet again. He was getting tired of that smile.

“Something you want to share” He said angrily at him.

“Nothing, nothing.” Said the other man hands up on mock surrender. “Calm down King I wasn’t implying anything”

“We don’t need Doom anyways.” 

“You don’t know him Maker”

“It’s Doom what it’s new to know?”

“Do you two ever shut up?!” This conversation was starting to give him a headache and he didn’t even tried any of the wine they offered, he didn’t wish to be inebriated between these people. They on the other hand drank quite a few already, more than half of the bottles were gone and Thanos table had just drank the equivalent of ten crates and they still seemed like they haven’t even started to drink.

“Not really” Max smiled resting his head against the top the chair.

“I had been told I like the sound of my voice” Maker said shrugging.

“I can tell” Namor rested his head on his hands, this day can’t end sooner.

“Come one King, relax a little! I told you we just have these few moments and then we will have to go back to work.” The inhuman said offering Namor a glass. Namor just stared at it.

“What type of wine is this?” He asked trying to distract them, with luck they were drunk enough to ignore he wasn’t drinking.

“I don’t know. I just asked to have it brought here by some dumb S.H.I.E.L.D. agent under the pretenses of some experiments. I was never interested on brewages, I know is white wine” Said maker drinking another glass.

“I drink sometimes but never checked what it was,” Maximus said resting his head on the table, “maybe that is why I sometimes black out when drinking.” 

“Idiot” Maker said laughing, followed by Maximus. Namor was sure know they were they were drunk, with look they were enough for him to sneak out if he gets them to drink a little more. And there was a thing he wanted to ask that could help.

“I was wondering,” he said turning towards Maker, “What are Thanos and his people drinking?”

“Black Swan is his people now?” Maximus asked looking at the other table.

“She does seem to fit better with them.” Namor answered shrugging.

“Make sense” Maximus said closing his eyes and yawing.

“I’m not really sure, it’s a mixture of 60% alcohol with chemicals like ethanol…

“Isn’t that alcohol already?”

“He said it was different, and that I had to mix it with the pure alcohol, and with pure alcohol I mean I had to just get 50 bottles of ron, vodka, whisky, beer and absinthe. 50. Each.”

“That sounds like a lot…” Namor said glad he didn’t take Thanos offer of testing his brewage a few hours ago.

“It does!” Maker said drinking even more wine. “Anyways he asked to include: alcohol, ethanol, ammonia, sulfuric acid, methane, sucrose, butane, acetic acid, octane and baking soda”

“Backing… soda” Namor asked dumbfounded.

“Yes, backing soda, he said something about texture or something I wasn’t actually paying attention by then.” Maker said resting his head against the chair, not looking at the machine anymore.

“How are they not dead?” Namor asked, looking at the other who just keep going like they were just drinking water.

“Luck?” Maximus murmured, already half sleep on the table.

“More like bad luck” Namor murmured pinching his nose. 

There was really no escaping this mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the tonal whitplash at the end?? I don't know the conversation when that way.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
